legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S9 P13/Transcript
(The remaining heroes are seen entering the quiet mansion) Erin:..... Rose:..... Jack: Well.....This is definitely the quietest the place has been. Scott: Yeah.... (Murphy then walks out) Murphy: E-Erin?? Rose? Rose: Murphy! Murphy: Guys s-something happened... Erin: Yeah... Something did... Murphy: N-No its... Its Rocky... Rose: !! *Rushes inside toward where Murphy came in* (Rose finds a pile of dust on the floor) Rose: *gasp* NO!! (Rose goes over to the dust) Rose: R-Rocky... Murphy: *Comes in* He just said he felt weird.. I thought he was just acting like a weird dog and he... He just... Rose: Rocky..... *Tear drop* Erin: Oh no... Rose:.... *Gasp* GREY!! WHERE'S GREY!?! Murphy; He and Ghira are in the other room. Blake: But what about- Murphy: They're gone too. Both of them. (Blake and Rose rush out and go to the room) Erin:..... Murphy: Erin... What's going on...? Erin:..... *Leaves without answering* Murphy: Erin...? Jack: Just....give her time Murphy. Murphy: A-Alright... (Rose and Blake are seen entering the other room) Rose: Grey?! Grey it's mommy! Blake: Ghira?! (Grey and Ghira are both seen under the bed) Grey: Mommy? Rose: *Looks under the bed* Grey! Oh thank god you're all right! Blake: *Joins in* Ghira! Ghira: Blake...? What's-what's going on? Grey: We were just playing and....they both just vanished. Ghira: They were crying Blake....They wouldn't stop crying.... (Rose and Blake get both Grey and Ghira out of the bed and hold them) Blake: I'm sorry Ghira… I'm so sorry… Ghira: *Starts to tear up* Why did they vanish...? Grey: What's going on...? Rose:.... Blake:.... Rose:...*sigh* It's gonna be okay guys. We're gonna fix this and we're gonna bring them back, you have our word. (The two babies sob a bit as they two girls hold them. Meanwhile, Erin is seen outside X's nest) Erin:.... X! Rayla! You there! (Silence.....) Erin:..... (Erin climbs over the nest walls and goes inside) Erin: Hello? Anyone? (Erin finds nothing in the first room before she starts to hear cooing nearby) Erin: *gasp* The nursery! There's still hope! (Erin runs over to the nursery but only finds a few infants and a large amount of dust) Erin:..... ??? Where... Everyone go...? ???: Mama...? Mama...? ???: Why everyone... leave? Erin: *Tears up* …. ???: Erin? (Erin turns and sees Ray) Erin: Ray... Ray: So....I guess the situation with Alkorin didn't go as planned? Erin:..... Ray: Guess so. Erin: Ray... I'm sorry... Ray:... I could hear her thoughts... Erin: Huh? Ray: Rayla. I could hear her thoughts. And feel the pain she suffered. It was.... Nothing like I've ever seen before.... Erin:... Ray: And I heard all of them. Every single Targhul in this nest. So confused. So lost. So.... (Ray then sits down) Ray: *sigh* I just wish I could've done something.... Erin:..... Ray: You know... Rayla wanted to tell me something today... I don't know what it was, but she was happy. Happier then when she fell in love with Alex. …. Where is Alex anyway? Erin: *Tears up* …. He's gone.... He and Jordan... Ray: Both of them? Erin: *nods*.... Ray: Oh.... I....I'm so sorry. Erin:...…… (Erin then hears the sound of the infants cooing) Erin:... Is there really no one else besides these infants? Ray: No. Mostly everyone in the nest has faded. Erin:....Dammit... Ray: Yeah... (The two sit in silence as Erin feels an infant grab her leg) Erin: Hm? ???: Where's Mama....? Erin:.... (Erin sits down as more infants crawl around) ???: Mama...? ???: Is she here...? Erin: *sigh*.... Ray: Just try to comfort them Erin. It's all we can do. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts